All You Wanted
by muhXcookkie
Summary: "He just sat there, like he always does. Leaning against the tree in the center of the schoolyard and eating a strawberry Pocky stick." A songfic about Deidara's life with Sasori


Just some cutesy story I came up with. I'm really proud of it!

Song: "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything_

He just sat there, like he always does. Leaning against the tree in the center of the schoolyard and eating a strawberry Pocky stick. His crimson hair would gradually sway in the breeze whenever one would roll by. His head would be slightly tilted up and his chocolate brown eyes glazed over with content and indifference as he watched the few puffy white clouds float in the clear, blue sky.

Everyone around him would be chatting away about "that show that came on last night", or "that one really cool song". But he never paid any attention to it.

_So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

I never knew why I liked him. He rarely talked, let alone to me. But when he did? It was like pristine velvet, caressing you softly with every word. At times bits of emotion would dance in his dark eyes, but most of the time his eyes would be still and captivating.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
To show you the way_

We both shared the same English class. It was his least favorite subject, but he excelled at it. His poetry was…indescribable. And when he reads them? He call forth so much emotion, I've even gotten a little teary eyed at times. Our teacher always wanted him to read out loud, he sometimes would hesitate or reject it completely.

_So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away_

We also had Physical Education together. He was an amazing athlete. He wasn't the kind that completely excelled, but he had a good arm, a sweet kick, and lightning-fast reflexes. I was on his team once – for baseball – and he said that I was a really good pitcher. I don't know if he meant it, or just said it because the coach was watching, but it made me feel so warm inside.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here_

It was different today though. It was raining. On days like this, he would stand under the covered area outside the cafeteria and stare at the rain. I've always wondered what he thinks of when he does this.

_So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
All you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

I was never liked at school, unlike him. I remembered how Kai Tsumoyo pushed me, and I landed into a puddle. My hair clung to my body, dripping with the murky water. That stupid skirt stated to ride up again as I fought to keep away. Kai grabbed my arm and pushed me down by a hand to my chest. But…I didn't fall, I was caught.

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

The look on Kai's face was priceless. He was so surprised! And to be honest, so was I.

"Is there a problem here?" My face grew warm when it finally registered whose voice it was.

"Go away, this doesn't concern you!" Kai shot back.

I was pulled up from my previous pre-fall position, to standing straight up. His hand was still wrapped around my waist and the blush still claimed my face.

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

"Do you really want to go there Tsumoyo?" There was darkness in his voice, if I wasn't the one he was protecting, I would've grown afraid. Instead, I grew curious on what he would do.

Kai registered the threat, but did eventually back off and leave.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here_

The warm, firm grip let me go. I turned to look at him. A small, muffled gasp escaped my lips. His hair was plastered down, eyes were soft, and a gentle smile graced his face. I thought my blush would never go away, and now I'm sure of it.

_So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
All you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

"Are you okay?" He asked me tenderly. His hand found its way to my chin, and made me look up at him.

"Y-yah, I'm fine. Th-thanks for helping me." I was stuttering. I wanted to slap myself.

He gave light laugh. "You are very welcome. If you're feeling better, do you want to go out and maybe get something to eat?"

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yah_

I could've died right there and would've felt complete. Yes! Yes, I want to go out with you! I've always wanted to! I wanted to say all that and so much more, but I could just manage a nod.

"Great, then I'll see you after school." With that he turned to walk to class, right as the bell rung.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here_

That day was wonderful. We met up after school and he drove me home so that I could get ready. An hour later, he picked me up and took me out to eat. After that, we went for a – dare I say it – magical time.

_So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
All you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

After the park, we went back to his place. We watched a Quarantine, a horribly scary movie in my opinion, then retired to his room.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
All you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

Believe it or not, we didn't do anything but talk. He's so easy to talk to! We spent hours talking and eventually I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was wrapped in his arms. He looked so beautiful in his sleep. When I got back home, my mom was extremely mad at me. But the thought of seeing him again on Monday, mad me so happy.

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

I met the love of my life during my junior year of high school. We've been together ever since. And in just 2 weeks, I'm going to be walking down the aisle, saying my "I dos", and becoming his husband.

My name's Deidara Iwa, and I'm in love with a man named Sasori Akasuna.


End file.
